<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Oneshots by slytherinswine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806774">Harry Potter Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinswine/pseuds/slytherinswine'>slytherinswine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tom Riddle, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Top Harry Potter, insecure Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinswine/pseuds/slytherinswine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a oneshots collection that was originally posted on wattpad that I'm cross posting here. Requests are open for any slash ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Reading</p>
<p>Basic Information about this collection of One shots:</p>
<p>1. All of these one shots are created by me, Nico. </p>
<p>2. If you repost the one shots please include my name and links.</p>
<p>3. Reviews are really helpful for a intermediate writer such as myself, so please leave a review even if it is criticism.</p>
<p>4. Going with number 3, when I say criticism I do not mean that you should say something like Oh this really sucks. I ask that you leave comments such as I really liked (this part of one shot), but I think (different part) could be better if you fixed these sentences because they do not make sense and are not related to the story.  I do not expect you to write that out every time, it is just the example I chose to illustrate my point</p>
<p>5. If you have any concerns about when Updates will occur, Requesting pairings and/or a plot, other books, and just about anything else, scroll down and find the bold text you are looking for.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Updates </p>
<p>Updates are sporadic and will occur when:</p>
<p>1. A request occurs</p>
<p>2. My muse inspires me </p>
<p>3. I haven't uploaded in a while and need to release an update </p>
<p>4. Filling a request for those who answered my questions correctly. (I am filling the requests currently)</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Requests</p>
<p>If you have a request, PM me and fill out the minimum requirements below</p>
<p>1. The ship you would like (Must be Harry Potter Characters)</p>
<p>2. Basic plot or idea </p>
<p>     -Example: Drarry. Draco gets turned into a baby and Harry must care for him. </p>
<p>3. I am not very good at sexual scenes so please do not specifically request them. If you do I may have to not complete your request and for that I apologize in advance.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Other Books</p>
<p>Forgotten Prodigy Updates will still occur and one shots should not affect my updates. My personal book that I am writing will also have little to no affect on my updates.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Start Reading </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "You are my one"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Side Note: For those wondering what forgotten Prodigy is, it's a work I have on Wattpad that I will most likely not transfer over to here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request: Bottom Tom</p><p>Summary: Tom and Harry grew up together at Wool's orphanage. Now the boys are in their seventh year Hogwarts and Tom is head boy. Harry is behind the scenes where no one really knows of him as he was never in the same social group as Tom (Academic's), though he was 2nd in class rankings (Tom being first). </p><p>Note: I am so sorry for not updating this or Forgotten Prodigy (FP). FP will most likely be discontinued for the time being. Now, that doesn't mean I will abandon it or delete it, it just means it won't be my top priority as I wish to work on my own story and a surprise project for y'all (Yes, it involves Tomarry). Also hoping this doesn't get taken down for the smut. *Fingers Crossed* If it does I'll reupload but I'll edit out that part.</p><p>Warnings/Tags: Jealousy, Bottom Tom, Top Harry, Growing up Together, Secret Relationship, Hickeys/Love Bites, Insecure Tom, Possessive Harry, Angst. Angst with a happy ending, Smut/Lemon, Coming out, Relationship Reveal, + A secret that I will not tag as to not spoil it</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>     Hadrian "Harry" Potter and Tom Riddle. All of Hogwarts believes that the boys are separate entities. Most would believe the two had never said a word to each other. But if one were to look closer, they would see the two sitting in the library together or the fact that no one had seen Harry in his dorm bed since the beginning of his seventh year (The curtains being spelled shut every night and still shut when the boys left for class). Now had the boys known that Harry had never even lain in that bed they would probably have been suspicious of the muscled quidditch player and would even have attempted to have found him. Harry would have most likely been found in a compromising position such as the one he is in now. </p><p>     "Harry!" Tom shrieked out as the quidditch player brought Tom to orgasm. The hard thrusts from Harry, however, were not deterred as Tom came. The jackhammer thrusts actually seemed to pick up as Harry chased his completion. Tom just laid there moaning loudly as his sensitivity increased thanking Salazar for the soundproof Head Boy's room.  After around a couple dozen of rapid fire thrusts, a lion's roar of a moan was ripped out of Harry as he sank balls deep into Tom.  His teeth also sank into to Tom's neck leaving a mark that wouldn't fade for days. After a minute had passed, Harry pulled out leaving a trail of cum leaking out of Tom.</p><p>      "That was bloody good." Harry panted out admiring the markings that he had left all over Tom's pale skin. </p><p>     "Bloody Good?" Tom shot up from his back looking at Harry with distaste. The boy in question began to panic wondering what he did to piss off Tom. </p><p>     "Er...yeah?" Harry muttered out avoiding looking Tom. Tom let out a slight huff of a sigh and grabbed Harry's chin pulling him in for a kiss. It was different from the kisses they exchanged minutes ago, this kiss was soft and had a gentle flow too it. It was reassuring. Tom could feel the tension that had accumulated since he had asked the question to Harry melt away from the seeker's shoulders. Pulling apart slowly, a string of saliva connected the boys. Tom's face flushed red as he quickly yanked it apart. A boisterous laugh came from Harry as he saw the cherry highlight on Tom's high cheekbones. </p><p>     "It was better than good ok?" Tom stated as his blush somehow continued to deepen. Harry perked up as he didn't get to hear this kind of stuff often from Tom. Pulling both of them down onto the Slytherin green bed sheets, Harry motioned for Tom to continue as Harry continued to wrap the covers around them. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk properly for a few days, you savage." </p><p>     Another short round of laughter came from Harry before he pulled Tom into another sweet kiss, only breaking it to cast a cleaning charm onto the pair clearing off the remaining sweet and shared essence. Laying in silence, cuddled close together, the pair simply enjoyed each other's company. The silence was only broken by the alarm clock on the bedside table going off.</p><p>     "I love you, you know?" Harry stated as Tom started to lay out their outfits. Tom paused his actions of getting Harry's tie laid out properly and looked up at his smiling boy. </p><p>     "I'm just here for the sex." Tom stated as he turned his back to Harry. Harry, offended, managed to catch the smirk on Tom's face before he turned. Using his quidditch strength, Harry tackled his boyfriend to the ground showering him with kisses and the occasional bite mark. </p><p>      "StOP. STop. HArrrrry." Tom giggled out as he was pinned against the shaggy silver rug on the stone floors.  Harry conceded accepting a kiss from Tom but remained on top of his partner.</p><p>     "If you're only here for the sex, then why did you marry me?" Harry teased as he played with the silver band on Tom's hand. A sappy smile was drawn from Tom's lips as he watched his husband spin the ring around Tom's hand. </p><p>     "I love you too, dork." Harry smiled in triumph and pecked Tom before getting up. Pulling his husband up, Harry began to speak.</p><p>     "Now let's get ready." Harry clapped his hands like an excited child and ran off to go get his clothes on. An exasperated snort left Tom as he did the same, but much more dignified. </p><p>     Harry was the first to leave the room, but not after giving Tom a long drawn out kiss. The couple had planned that they were not to be seen together as they were both private people. Tom followed after 10 minutes, most of which was spent using makeup to cover the hickeys that lay on his neck and collar. </p><p>     Neither of the boys were prepared for the shit show that was about to occur, as they  had both forgotten it was Valentine's Day.  Harry, being as oblivious as he was, failed to notice until a Valentine was dropped into his lap.  A shy 6th year Ravenclaw stood beside Harry. </p><p>     "HI...er...um...my name is Samantha and... um will you be my Valentine?" The girl shyly asked as she held out some additional chocolate towards Harry. </p><p>     "Thank you Samantha," Harry stated taking the chocolates from the girl and putting them on the table. "But I must decline you see I have a Valentine of my own who would be very upset if I said no."</p><p>     "Oh," Samantha said her face coloring. "Thank you for telling me."</p><p>      "No problem," Harry stated smiling. He stood up from the table and held out his arms. "Hug?" </p><p>     The girl went into his arms for a hug. This was the scene Tom walked in on. Harry with his arms wrapped around a blushing girl with a box of chocolates and a card on the table to their side. Feeling his heart start to crack, Tom quickly left the scene, not caring for what others would think of him. </p><p>     Back with Harry, the girl removed herself from Harry and with a slight bow walked away to her table with only a slight hue of color on her cheeks. </p><p>     Harry's time at breakfast was rather uneventful besides the letters and gifts he got from the occasional owl. Though throughout breakfast Harry was unable to find Tom at the other end of the seventh year's portion of the table. Growing worried, but unable to show it, Harry strode off to his first class hoping to find Tom there. </p><p>     Arriving outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, Harry could see no one was there and the door was locked. Looking around Harry found no sight of Tom and couldn't see hide nor hair of him. Before Harry could leave to go look for his missing husband, the door to the classroom was opened. His teacher beckoned him in and Harry complied, not willing to stand out. The rest of his morning classes were the same, Tom was no where to be found.</p><p>     At lunch Harry believed he could sneak away but he was drawn into a discussion with the quidditch team as one of the beaters had fallen sick. As Head of the Quidditch team, Harry couldn't leave until the problem was sorted, and when it was done lunch had concluded. Cursing to himself, Harry left for his next class where Tom was once again not present. </p><p>     The rest of the day continued the same. Harry was itching through his last class, looking at the bell every second to see when he could leave to find Tom. The millisecond class concluded, Harry was out the door and was headed towards the dungeons at record speed. </p><p>     Pulling open the dark oak door to their shared room, Harry could see a lump hidden below the silk covers. Sighing in relief at knowing where Tom was, Harry walked over to the bed. When Harry pulled back the covers, his heart lept up into his throat. Dried tear tracks ran down Tom's cheeks, and his hair looked like Harry's, which was to say a rat's nest. </p><p>     "Baby..." Harry sighed and trailed off as he slowly and quietly climbed in next to Tom pulling the smaller man into his lap stroking his hair. "What's happened?"</p><p>     Hearing the small commotion Tom began to stir, looking exhausted. When he looked up to see Harry, Tom seemed to curl in on himself and tried to push himself away from Harry. Frowning, Harry pulled the rising dark lord back into place. Small tears began to leak from Tom's eyes as he stared down at the bed, not daring to look at his husband.</p><p>    "Baby Boy?" Harry questioned, worryingly glancing down at his husband. Tom never acted like this and it had shook Harry to his core. Tom glanced up and Harry was startled to see Tom's eyes were red rimmed and puffy. "What happened?"</p><p>     "Nothing." Came Tom's curt reply before he turned his face back into his lap. Harry felt like he was being ripped apart as he couldn't figure out what would cause his husband to have a breakdown like this. Determined to figure out the problem, Harry grasped Tom by the chin, forcing Tom to face him. </p><p>     "I want you to tell me what's wrong ok? I'm very worried right now." Harry stated in a calm voice that betrayed what was going on internally in his head. Tom frowned and glanced away but didn't attempt to move his head.</p><p>     "You're gonna think it's stupid." Tom muttered under his breath which Harry caught. Frown deepening Harry pulled Tom so that he was fully onto his lap. </p><p>     "I will never think you're stupid." Harry replied using his hands to softly grip Tom by the waist, attempting to ground him.</p><p>     "Well you looked so happy with the girl from this morning, Samantha. You hugged her and it made me realize that I can't give you everything that you want, but she can. I can't give you kids. I'm not good enough for you. I couldn't face you knowing that I wasn't going to be able to satisfy you. She'll be able to talk to you about quidditch and she will be sweet and nice and all the things I'm not. I just want to give you everything you deserve, Harry. Seeing you with her made me realize that maybe you're not happy with this marriage. Maybe there is someone out there like Samantha who will be able too. I understand if you want a divorce..." Tom vented out as he wrapped his hands around each other in his lap. His eyes and face were directed at his lap. Harry sat there in stunned silence as he processed what his husband said to him. Tom, taking the silence as a rejection towards his person and agreement for his statements, made a move to leave. </p><p>     Harry, realizing what was happening, yanked his boyfriend into a hug. Holding Tom close as Harry began to tear up himself. Feeling the tears roll onto his shoulders and back, Tom pulled back from the comforting warmth confused. Harry seeing this, pulled him back in and began to reply. </p><p>     "Baby..." Harry trailed off hugging Tom closer to himself as more tears began their tracks down the couples faces. "I could never want anyone else. You are my one and only. My soulmate. Samantha doesn't even come close to having the same qualities as you. So what if we can't have biological kids. We can adopt and it'd mean so much more for us. We came from an orphanage, we can take a kid out of one. Give them the life they deserve. Give them the life we wish we had." </p><p>      Harry stopped talking for a second to wipe his eyes off and pull back from the hug to look Tom in the eyes. Still seeing unsure eyes Harry marched along, determined to show his husband what he meant to Harry.</p><p>     "I love you. Not her. I will never love her, I can promise you that. I don't want to talk about quidditch to someone. I don't want someone nice. I want someone who can match my fire. I want someone I can debate the obscure properties of some potion with. I want someone who sends me snarky comments. Only you can do that," Harry reached down to grab Tom's hands that were still fiddling in his lap. Looking Tom in the eyes, Harry took a deep sigh before continuing. "If you still want a divorce, I will grant you one, but know I will never again date someone. You are the one I see myself growing old with. You are my one. I am incredibly happy to be with you and I have never once thought of what it would be like to be with someone else. Never thought of a future without you. Every time, I have planned for something after I graduate it always involves you because you...you're my entire world and I don't want you to be my past. I want you to be my past, my present, my future...I want you to be my everything, which you are."</p><p>     "I don't want a divorce." Tom cried out as he fell into Harry's arms sobbing. Feeling both immense relief and sadness himself, Harry settled on letting out a few tears  as he rubbed his husband's back. </p><p>     "Sweetheart?" Harry asked after Tom had calmed himself down. It had taken lots of reassuring words to get Tom to stop the heart wrenching sobs, but they had subsided.</p><p>     "Yes?" Tom asked in a voice hoarse from crying. Harry give Tom a peck on the forehead and laid them down on the bed so that tom was sprawled on top of Harry. Quickly readjusting so that Tom was laying on Harry's left side, Harry spoke.</p><p>     "Would you like to come out to the school?" Harry timidly asked as he looked into the red rimmed blue eyes of Tom. Shock was evident in Tom's eyes but Harry plowed on. "If we did so, we would avoid another situation like this. Everyone would know I'm yours and more importantly everyone would know you're mine."</p><p>     A quiet noise of agreement was heard from Tom. </p><p>     Hearing Tom's response, Harry yanked him down into a passionate kiss, flipping Tom over so that his back was on the bed. Harry devoured Tom as if he was a starving man. Kisses were placed all over Tom's body as the man being ravished gave out a moan that set Harry ablaze. Harry feeling a hardness press into his thigh began to take off on a journey southward. Taking off Tom's button down shirt, Harry began to play with Tom's nipples. Tom responded aptly by arching off the bed into Harry's mouth attempting to get more friction. Leaving the pebbled buds behind Harry continued downwards and reached the trail of hair that would lead him to the best prize in existence, Tom's cock. </p><p>     Pulling it out of the confining fabric, Harry began to suck on the tip driving Tom wild. Lavishing the head with attention, Harry used one hand to fondle Tom's balls and the other to stretch out Tom's ass. Moaning seemed to be the only thing that Tom could be able to do as Harry bombarded him with pleasure. Feeling Tom begin to tense up Harry removed his mouth from the tip, successfully yanking Tom away from his orgasm. A loud groan of disappointment, from Tom, followed Harry's actions.</p><p>      Harry began to properly stretch Tom out while lightly jerking Tom's cock. Once he was able to take 3 fingers, Harry grabbed the lube that he had acquired to stretch Tom and coated his leaking cock. Lining his cock up with his husbands winking hole, Harry looked up to see Tom's flushed face. Leaning down to kiss him, Harry plunged straight into Tom, in one thrust. A moan that was combined pleasure and pain escaped Tom as he was forcefully stretched pulling him away from Harry's demanding lips. Giving Tom time to adjust, Harry gave Tom a soft but passionate kiss. One that wasn't full of lust, but rather love. </p><p>     "You good?" Harry asked as he broke the kiss. Tom smiled and moved his hips so that Harry's cock thrust minutely inside of him. Harry, being given the unspoken signal, began to deeply but slowly thrust into Tom. </p><p>     This continued for an hour. Small kisses and marks were exchanged as the pair continued to express their love for one another. The tension in the air only seemed to grow but the pace never waved. Slow, but consistent and deep. When the tension reached it's peek the pair grasped onto each other like it was the last time they'd touch. Once again, slow kissed were exchanged, but now they seemed different than normal. They felt as if they had a deeper meaning, one of insurmountable love and dedication to each other. </p><p>     Once everything had been cleaned and the tension no longer lingered, the boys layed cuddled up in bed together. Tom cuddled into Harry's side and Harry wish his left hand in his husband's sex mused hair. </p><p>     "Love, I need a verbal answer for my question earlier." Harry stated as he began to run his fingers through a section of ringlets. Tom took a second to think but quickly came to a conclusion. </p><p>     "I'm okay with coming out, if you are?" Tom hesitantly added on. Harry smiled kissing Tom on the top of the head. </p><p>     "Breakfast tomorrow? Since we missed dinner tonight?" Tom pondered on it for a minute or so before giving Harry his answer. </p><p>     "That sounds good, I think I'll be getting people to hand me late Valentine's gifts tomorrow since I wasn't in the great hall and if someone asks if I have a Valentine, I'll tell them about you?" Tom proposed. Harry made a sound of agreement and gave his boyfriend a short kiss before reaching over and turning off the lamp that had lit the room.</p><p>    "Goodnight love, Sweet dreams." Harry told Tom as he gave his husband a final kiss on the head as he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Tom</p><p>     "Goodnight Harry." Tom softly added a few moments later as he too drifted off into Morpheus' realm.</p><p>     In the morning the boys went about their normal routine but their air was heavy with a tension that was not pleasant for either of the pair. Another difference today, was that the boys left at the same time and Tom, in response to Harry's possessive statement the night before, left the hickeys on his neck uncovered. Leaving the Slytherin dormitories, the pair was thankful they decided to leave later to avoid two stressful situations, instead of the singular one.</p><p>     Tom deciding to use what little Gryffindor courage he had to grab Harry's hand in reassurance as the approached the halls doors. The second the pair were able to be seen, the lively sound of chatter was removed from the air. A heavy silence filled the hall and seemed to seep into the corridors.  </p><p>     Before the pair could go towards their seats, Armando Dippet, the headmaster and only other man who knew of Tom and Harry's relationship as he was one of the witnesses, stood up. All eyes turned towards the man who lead the school.</p><p>     "Boys," The headmaster's voice boomed off the walls, but the man's eyes had a twinkle that reminded the pair of a certain old coot. "It appears you have an announcement. You have the floor, speak and then go to your table in order to avoid any other disturbances." </p><p>     Tom subtly nudged Harry in the side, as if to say "I am not speaking, you do it." Harry translating the message, let out a sigh and began to speak. </p><p>     "Hogwarts I would like to say that both Tom Riddle and myself are taken," A sharp inhale went through the otherwise silent crowd. "Everyone, I'd like to properly introduce myself. Hello, My name is Harry Riddle, Tom's husband." </p><p>     A second of disbelief stretched across the room before everything went to hell. Some girls began to cry as they realized there crush was taken. Other's believed that Riddle was under a spell or that Harry was. Samantha, however, had a small smile on her face. </p><p>     "SILENCE!" Came the booming voice of Dippet. "Boys, go to your seats and anyone who decides to bombard them with questions after they have told you to stop will have to scrub the trophy room and will have 5 house points deducted per question. Questions they permit you to ask will not be punished. " </p><p>     Quickly rushing to their seats the pair sat down prepared to deal with the questions.As the questions seemed to pour in, the pair only had eyes for each other. Smiling softly at their intertwined hands, the pair realized that if they had each other they'd be ok.</p><p>     "TOM! WILL YOU SUCK MY DI-"</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Word Count: 3706</p><p>Date Published: 01/17/21</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>